


Mutual Love

by megumiai30



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Calm Night, Complete, F/M, Making Love, Married Couple, Sweet, explicit themes, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:40:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22645039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megumiai30/pseuds/megumiai30
Summary: While Sugino watches a drama, he suddenly wants to be a little more intimate with his wife, Kanzaki.
Relationships: Kanzaki Yukiko/Sugino Tomohito
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Mutual Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, Megumiai30 here with a mature Sugikan oneshot. I've expressed my shame for the lack of such fanfics, and wanted to write one for this couple. Just to make sure: the two have been married for over 2 years, and they're 24! This story's part of the 'so-called' 'canon' timeline I've been using for the last future Assassination Classroom stories I've written, so please keep that in mind! 
> 
> And, as a warning, if you're not ready to read these kinds of stories, I'd highly advise you to turn back now.
> 
> From, Megumiai30
> 
> P.S: Keep yourself healthy during this time!

Mutual Love

“Umm… Yuki-chan…” Sugino cautiously called his wife’s name. 

“Hmm... What’s the matter, Tomohito?” Kanzaki asked her husband with half-closed eyes, signaling she was quite tired.

“I just want to say…” He pursed his lips, unsure of what to say to his wife at that moment until he decided to say abruptly, “I’m sorry Yuki-chan, for not asking you first!” 

Even though they were laying down, Sugino bowed his head in her direction. Kanzaki looked at him with a smile of realization. Ah… She finally understood why he was being so jittery in front of her. 

She giggled softly and lifted his head, “Tomohito, you don’t have to be because…”

Sugino looked at his wife with nervousness, awaiting her verdict. 

Three Hours Ago:

“Sugigami-san, look at this!” A woman detective exclaimed at her superior, who had a calm, refined atmosphere to him and wore a suit in its’ entirety and was currently enjoying a cup of tea.

“Oh my, my, Onda-san, what’s all this about?” The superior, who was an inspector asked his co-inspector and semi-partner. 

“Well, you see Sugigami-san…” The woman detective started to explain the evidence that she had gathered at the crime scene, and it seemed that Inspector Sugigami and his partner, a gentleman, were listening in closely to the things that the woman detective managed to find out. 

Meanwhile, a husband and wife couple of two years were commenting on the drama as they were watching it on this Wednesday, or more specifically the actress who was playing Detective Onda, the woman detective who had made her appearance on the newest season of the drama which was now on its 19th season of running. 

“Wow. Kayano’s being too modest with herself.” The husband remarked as he folded his arms, leaned closer to the TV to watch the drama a little more closely.

His wife, who was a huge fan of the drama series from when she was young, or from when she was in junior high, agreed with a nod, “Yup. Akari-chan was worried that she had ruined it with her so-called ‘bad acting’, but I beg to differ. If she can keep this up, maybe she’ll end up as the first regular woman partner!” She ended the sentence with a smile, and Sugino laughed. 

“I know, right?” Sugino commented casually until he suddenly thought of one fact that made her opinion of Kayano returning as a cast member come true nearly impossible. 

“But… Yuki-chan, you and I know that that’s probably impossible, right?” He added with a smirk. 

Kanzaki sighed, “Yeah, of course, I know…” She trailed off with a somber tone and realizing his mistake, Sugino just took his wife in his arms and kissed her on the forehead, the way he always did when they got to that particular subject as a whole. 

“Thanks. But yeah… Of course, I do…” She smirked in return, knowing why the actress couldn’t return for another season.

The actress was now three months pregnant and had declared that she would be taking a break from acting starting in June and that this drama would be her last until she had returned. 

“Nagisa looked really happy, yet scared out of his mind when we met last week,” Sugino commented, recalling the moment when the two had announced Kayano’s pregnancy. It wasn’t intended, but the two ended up announcing it to the class because of Okano, who had noticed Kayano hadn’t had even a sip of alcohol, looked worse for the wear, and coupled with the fact that Okano had also had been through it recently meant that it was a matter of time until she pointed it out. 

“Yes. Maehara-kun gave him quite the advice, don’t you think?” Kanzaki closed her eyes in thought with playful banter.

Sugino laughed in response, “Yeah, I know. Maehara told him that he should be on alert in case of wild behaviors and Okano kicked him saying that he was blubbering nonsense… While Yui was watching all of it like it was nothing.” 

Kanzaki chuckled, “Yes. I wonder how much they do it at home if Yui-chan is used to it.” 

Sugino chuckled in response until a line from Kayano’s character encaptivated him, “…Well Sugigami-san, Philos refers to general love, love for all, while eros refers a little more to love between a man and a woman…”

Sugigami nodded and walked back and forth and smirked, “I see. Is that what this dying message means…?” He was pointing to a wall that had ancient Greek written on it, and for a change, he was asking someone else about something he didn’t know. 

Kayano’s character, Onda nodded to which Sugigami found himself lost in thought and deducing what happened between the criminal and the victim, “Then, it seems that Eguchi Hana was killed because she had refused the so-called ‘eros’ love with the criminal, and you can tell it by these marks on her body…”

The criminal had killed the woman because she wasn’t willing to give him the eros type, in other words, the passionate love that a man and a woman give to one another…? But he did it anyway and killed her because he got what he wanted…? And, another thing, the love that the woman was willing to give the criminal was merely love that people have for one another…?

“Tomohito, are you alright?” Kanzaki asked her husband in worry, caressing his cheek softly and with the utmost care. 

Sugino didn’t know why, but these small ministrations of hers sometimes set a fire in him that turned into uncontrollable wildfires that overwhelmed him so much that he wanted her…

And today was just one of those days. He grasped his wife’s hand and kissed her fingers, surprising the young woman. 

“Tomohito?” She asked, curious about his sudden action. 

“I-it’s nothing, Yuki-chan… I just… I love you… You know that right?” He stammered but regained his posture in no time flat. 

Kanzaki smiled in the way that he knew she always did and nodded. She released her hand from his grasp and cupped his cheeks, making him yelp in surprise. 

“Of course I do, silly, and you know that I love you too, right?” She whispered as she leaned closer to his face, their foreheads touching each other. 

He nodded, and she in return pecked his lips. She giggled at him sweetly when she saw that he had a blush on his cheeks, an out of this world expression on his face. 

She thought that it was the same old routine: She would peck him and then he would return the favor with a hug in his strong arms, eventually leading to a hug session. 

But, Sugino whose fire had been lit, found that it was now manifesting into a wildfire that he couldn’t control anymore, and the tipping point was the peck that she had bestowed on him. 

He murmured while his head was faced down, “I can’t take it anymore….” 

Kanzaki’s ears perked up, “Did you say something, Tomohito?” 

Sugino suddenly realized what he said and waved his hands, “N-nothing! N-nothing at all…! Don’t worry about it, Yuki-chan!” He added quickly, buying his wife’s doubts.

“Anything wrong Tomohito? You seem flustered…” She asked with worry etched on her face, as she closed in on his face to check if something was wrong with her husband. He, on the other hand, felt that the wildfire that was currently taking place in his heart was spreading so much he couldn’t take it anymore. As she inspected him for any signs of fever by caressing his cheeks with her cool soft hands, and as she looked at him with big questionable eyes of concern, he felt that the wildfire was rapidly getting out of control, but…. He managed to keep everything down until…

“Hmm…” She wondered as she inspected her husband’s face thoroughly until she thought, ‘Does he have a fever…?’

She did the reasonable thing to help her husband and placed her forehead on top of his to compare their temperatures to see if he was sick or not, and that was the tipping point which made Sugino want to just kiss her cute, beautiful, worried, inspecting face. Kanzaki, however, was oblivious to all of this and after inspecting his temperature, concluded, “It looks like you’re okay, but- “ 

She couldn’t finish her sentence because she suddenly felt a pair of lips roughly kissing her, making her gasp in surprise. Sugino’s wildfire had been officially too much for him to endure and restrain himself. 

She tried to protest, but she found her voice lost as she found her husband sliding his tongue into her mouth, asking permission to do so at her lips. She held firm until she decided she wanted it too, and gladly granted him permission. However, she did fail to catch on to the messages and signs his kiss was sending her. 

What Sugino was trying to express and convey through his kiss was that he  _ wanted _ her, as in, wanted to get intimate with her to a degree that only married couples do with each other, but she mistook it as him wanting a make-out session as they always engaged in. 

As their tounges mingled with each other, Sugino, whose hands were placed on his wife’s hip started to slip inside her shirt, skimming over the smooth skin of her back, and that was when Kanzaki realized with a gasp that her husband wanted to have a passionate night together. 

Now, if Sugino was a little more aware of his actions, he would’ve broken off when he heard her gasp and moan, but he wasn’t in such a state and began to take her to their bedroom by grabbing her by the hips and lifting her up with him. She, on the other hand, accepting and wanting the same thing, wrapped her legs around his waist, enjoying the ride as they approached their shared bedroom. 

As Sugino kicked the door open, she wrapped her arms around his neck, to deepen their connection and draw herself close to him. She then noticed and felt the want and need vibe he was giving off. She did, however, grunt when he let her down on the bed a little too rough but he didn’t take any notice of it. 

When he laid down on top of her, he stared at her eyes, and she his. She finally saw the familiar look of lust that he was giving her and her hand reached out to caress his cheek once more. 

“Tomohito…” 

A thought suddenly came up in his head when he saw her, ‘Have I initiated this for my own good, even though Yuki-chan didn’t want it….?’

“Yuki-chan…” Sugino answered with a husky voice, his voice having dropped a few octaves than it usually was. 

She smiled at him in assurance and he got the idea. Even though the thought was still bugging him, his anxiety was temporarily put to rest after he caught sight of her smile. 

He then kissed her, this time with a little more passion and force to which she responded softly and with a similar passion. Feeling impatient, he moved from her lips to kiss a line down her cheek, jaw, and then all the way to her collarbone. 

She moaned, “Tomohito…” 

She was quite shocked at the speed he was going with this. They took it slow and passionate most of the time, wanting to embrace their intimacy and enjoy it, but this time, she felt a sense of speed…and frankly, she enjoyed this too. It wasn’t the first time they engaged in their intimacy like this. 

But as soon as she finished that thought, she felt a cold draft hit her upper body and shivered. Her husband had already taken off her shirt that she wore specially for the winter season and was in the midst of taking off her pants too. A little too fast? 

“Wait Tomo- “She tried calling out his name to get his attention.

He immediately looked back at her and in doubt of his actions cautiously asked, “Yes, Yuki-chan?” 

“Could you go a little slower?” She requested and he nodded, feeling sorry that he had gone a little too fast for her liking. 

“Sorry…” He trailed off. 

She smiled. Even in times like this, he always cared for her and made sure that she was comfortable with everything before moving to the next level. She appreciated that trait dearly. He, on the other hand, was ashamed that assumingly he wasn’t able to control himself like the culprit of the drama that they watched until Sugino started the process that led them here. 

She shook her head, “Just give me a head’s up next time, okay?” 

He nodded. He slowly took off her pajama pants, and she cooperated, lifting her hips so he could take them off in one move. He then looked at the woman beneath him… Her silk-like skin that stretched from her feet to her head, petite and yet full form… And her face…. Still had the same chocolate brown eyes he knew she had from when they were in junior high… She was an angel, beautiful….

“You look beautiful, anata…” He whispered out in awe. 

She giggled, “You too… Even though you have your clothes on…” She smiled at him fondly with playful banter, pointing out the fact that she was nearly naked while he still had his clothes on.

“O-oh…” Sugino feeling flustered, took off his shirt. He reached for his pants until she stopped him and finally took control for once in the night by using her legs to pull his pants down. He impatiently shook them off. 

After she had mostly taken off his pants, the husband and wife stared at each other. They were almost naked, with only their underwear covering their bodies and with a blush adorning their faces. 

They stared at each other until she reached up for his cheeks, and he obliged. For the first time that night, she initiated the kiss. She kissed him sweetly, pouring out her love in the purest way she could, and he could melt right then and there. He greatly appreciated and was touched by her affection, even though it had been two years since they married. After their kiss came to an end, Sugino started to kiss from her cheek to the fine skin on her neck to reach her chest. She gasped as he started to kiss a line from her lips to her chest. “Tomohito…” She moaned as he sucked softly on the part of her chest where he knows she’s sensitive. 

He impatiently reached for her back and seized the hook of her bra, and with his (now) very skilled (There were a lot of instances during their first year of marriage where they had a laugh or an awkward moment because he couldn’t quite undo her bra correctly.) hands, he undid her bra in no time flat, leaving her topless for only his eyes. He stared at her.

Even though it was nothing strange now (They were in their second year of marriage), Kanzaki unconsciously covered her breasts with her arms, and with a red face, looked straight at him, then turned her head to the side and murmured, “Ecchi.” 

Being broken from his trance, for the first time that night, Sugino laughed. “Really? We’ve been married for two years now, and by the way, since when were you a tsundere, anata? I believe that’s Rinka-san’s expertise.” 

Kanzaki still blushed. She retorted with a small smile, “Well, wouldn’t you feel embarrassed if you were in the same situation and I was staring at you intensively?” 

Sugino smiled in return, and replied with a sheepish look on his face, “Yeah, I would... But only because it’s you looking at me…” She blushed and looked away, not expecting such an answer from him. At once, he took the opportunity and reached for her arms covering her chest, and he carefully removed them. 

She gave in and allowed him to do so. After all, she was his, and he was hers. Once she slouched her arms to the side, she was once again topless for his eyes only. He stared at her once again, but she felt her self-consciousness fade away. He cupped her cheeks and leaned into her in close intimacy and whispered, “I know you might be sick of hearing this every day, but you look beautiful…” He held his breath on the last word, making her gasp. 

She shook her head, “No, Tomohito… You look handsome.” She smiled back at him with all the love she could express through her eyes and smile. 

He blushed and reached for her lips. No words were needed. They were expressing their love for each other while kissing, and as he felt her tongue asking for permission to enter, he did so without hesitation. As they were enjoying each other, Sugino once again made his way down from her cheek, neck, and chest. She moaned as he did. Her chest also received special treatment as he kissed them. He then reached lower and took off her last piece of clothing, leaving her entirely naked. 

She asked him to do the same, and in one swift move, both husband and wife were completely naked, only visible to their spouse. 

Originally, when they just got married and were in their honeymoon phase, they would be self-conscious, worrying about this and that. But now, they were used to their spouse being like this. For Sugino, well, he would’ve never dreamed to come this far when he was in junior high. 

“Well then, are you ready Yuki-chan?” He asked. 

She giggled. He always made sure she was okay with everything before he initiated their activities on the bed. She nodded vigorously. “Of course.” 

He then entered her slowly, but knowing she not need of that, she wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him closer to her. He was drawn close to her and was surprised at her boldness. He looked down at her, whose face was flushed and was anticipating. He slowly moved inside her, and they started to engage in that familiar rhythm that they had gotten used to in the last two years. 

After they got used to that rhythm in no time flat, he started to move in a little faster with a little more force. 

Kanzaki grunted, “Tomohito…”

“Yukiko…” He moaned back. 

She looked up to see his face ducked down, and so wanting to have eye contact with him, moved her arms so that they would reach his face, and once her hands cupped his cheeks, she moved his face upwards so that they would be facing each other. 

She stared into his navy blue eyes to find a hint of lust with love. She smiled at him, and he returned the favor. As they engaged in that familiar rhythm, she wrapped her arms around his back, and he inched closer to her so that they would not allow anything between them. 

He panted and she moaned until… 

“Yuki-chan?” Sugino asked breathlessly when he felt her lifting herself up. 

She lifted herself up until they were face to face, her sitting on him. “I just wanted to be closer to you, anata...” She breathed, and he gasped, the sensation becoming more deeper and fuller than it had been until this moment. 

She started to grind against him, and he gasped in pleasure.

“Yuki-chan...” He grunted. He wrapped his arms around her back, not wanting a millimeter of space between them and she latched on to his neck, her head buried in his shoulder. The two moved with each other while panting and moaning. 

Finally, Sugino felt a familiar sensation, and he knew he had to address it to his wife. 

“Yukiko….” He let out her name in a long, deep breath, to let her know that he didn’t have much time left. 

She lifted her head from its resting place on his shoulder to grab his face with her delicate hands. She gave him an affectionate smile that never failed to overwhelm him so that he was moved to tears. She leaned in and whispered, “Me too, Tomohito….” She dragged out the syllable of his name in a long breath, which made him shudder in anticipation and giggle in excitement. 

Their pace with each other hastened as they were moaning and panting with each other. Kanzaki had wrapped her arms around her husband’s neck, and he had his fastened tightly against her waist. 

The two felt their limits being reached and their panting was becoming more and more labored, and soon they felt a peak of pure pleasure as they shouted their respective spouse’s name. 

“Tomohito!” 

“Yukiko….!” 

Soon as they came down from their highs, the two merely stayed in the position that they had just been in when they were making love to each other, panting and resting from the secret activity that’s only known to husband and wife. They caressed each other as they were trying to regain their breath. After they did, they slumped back in their bed sideways, so they were facing each other while laying down on their bed… 

Some time had passed as they had recovered from their peak and they were snuggling with each other in the tranquil atmosphere that the night had given them. They were laying side by side until Sugino had decided to apologize to her…

Continuing from where we started…

...” You don’t have to worry Tomohito, because I wanted it too… Couldn’t you tell?” She faced his direction and gave him a smile in return. Yes, she was shocked at his sudden actions, but she had happily followed his lead and had become intimate with him this night. 

Sugino, shocked at her reaction, tried to think of the words to say to her, but he felt them disappearing at his lips until he bowed his head in shame, “I’m just like that culprit in that drama, right? Forcibly wanting to share eros love with you….” 

Kanzaki stopped to think about it. They never did watch the conclusion of that drama. Then again, Kayano did tell her that the culprit was caught and that Sugigami had preached that what he did was borderline selfish…That eros love is something that is to be shared between a man and a woman who truly loves each other…

“Tomohito.” She stated firmly, requesting him to look up to her. When he didn’t, she took a hold of his face and lifted it up to hers. It was full of regret and guilt. 

“Tomohito… That wasn’t love. That was pure selfishness. But what you gave me… That’s what eros is. That’s what love is. You have to share it with the person you love…. And you love me, right?”

Sugino nodded.

She smiled, and suddenly, Sugino knew what she was saying. He felt some tears come to his eyes and fall down because he was touched at her love for him…. 

“Thank you Yuki-chan… Thank you…” He thanked her and after wiping off his tears, reached out his arms to enfold her, to bring her closer to him. She giggled and let herself be enfolded in his strong arms. 

She smiled, her rich chocolate eyes looking up at him and replied, “Thank  _ you _ , Tomohito… I love you….”

He chuckled back. His arms tightened around her petite frame, and he lowered his head so that their foreheads were touching each other as a sign of affection. She in turn, even though she was now on the verge of sleep due to fatigue, wanting to get closer to him, wrapped her legs with his, naturally bringing their naked bodies together. 

“Yuki-chan…” He blushed. 

She giggled, “I thought you were used to this since it’s been two years since we married…” 

He could hear the playful banter of her voice. He blushed once again, “Well… It looks like I too haven’t gotten used to it either anata.” 

She chuckled in return, and he suspected that she was now nearly on the verge of sleep. Then again, she also had to go to work tomorrow. (Or was it today…?) Anyways, Sugino tightened his arms around her and she snuggled her head on his chest, her legs tightening around their intertwined legs. 

“Good night Yuki-chan… I love you.” He whispered in her ear. 

She whispered against his chest, and the contact was tickling him but he knew what she was saying.

“I love you too Tomohito…Thank you so much.” 

The husband and wife fell asleep hugging each other, lost to the world of dreams while the tranquil March-early spring evening was at its peak, knowing soon, it had to make way for the light of the morning. But during its tenure, it provided peace to the Sugino couple as they slept together, hugging each other in mutual love. 


End file.
